


The Mother

by Safire1999



Series: Fragments and beginnings, [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Culture, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mando's make really good parents, Protective Din Djarin, Spoilers, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Welp, Can't say much. I put it into the tags. Though I may just decide to be free with the concept.So..... adapted. Put a crippled Guardian in here..... this is fun.
Series: Fragments and beginnings, [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/976113
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

I glared at Greef with my arms crossed. The plate untouched before me with my lower face guard in place. Arms crossed glaring at him from under my hood. Sword over my knees. Helmet purposely removed for this. Letting my yellow glowing eyes out to glare at him without blinking. Something that was working well.  
“Being partnered is not the worst thing that can happen, Dear.” Greef attempted to sooth me. It was lost before it was even fully said.   
“It’s Guard, Greef, remember it before one of my knives find a new home.” I warned with a growl. He frowned but said nothing. Drumming his fingers on the table, waiting for my assigned partner.   
When the Mando came in and sat down to Greef’s nudging. I glowered at him and he had the nerve to smile.   
“Well if it isn’t my two best bounty hunters,” He smiled. Both of us where tense and both of us ready to fight each other for the right to the puck.   
“Enough flattery,” I growled out.  
“What is it you want?” Mando asked. Now if that didn’t show some similarities none would.   
“Well seems you two are already getting along.” He spoke. He pulled out two pucks and set them down. One before each of us.   
“Same mission, this just makes it where the other knows all the details.” I reached out taking it. Activating the puck seeing the chain code and the charges. I barely kept from growling at the charges of Murder which was right over a list of other charges. I was tempted to bring the guy in dead after some fun with him. I tucked the puck away as Mando did so without even looking.   
“The New Republic is paying for this one and they want him fast, they agreed to pay double. With Baskar for you Mando, and to you Guard those parts you always seem to be after.” My eyes narrowed marginally. That sounded rather nice really. I suppose I could deal with an uneasy truce. It shouldn’t last forever and I know this male was at least suited to do his job. 

Well it did last strangely enough. It worked well. Respecting the others, rules and private spaces. Tending to the other when injured. Splitting bounties. Looking for relics the other seeked. Was easier for me as he just wanted Baskar. We did eventually trade in his Razor Crest. Taking on a slightly bigger ship, my ship, as the space sometimes just wasn’t enough on his ship. Still called it the Crest and more often than not, Mando was flying. Except in combat scenarios, then he took the guns. We had our secrets, our lives. We came to a respect for that.   
We also came to a bit of an understanding on the others ways. Both of us warriors. One whose focus was on armor and honor, while mine was on weapons and the completion of a job as well as the target being guilty of something. He respected me enough not to push when I said no to a job and I didn’t push when he said no. 

“What’s this,” Mando spoke. I looked up from my workstation to see he was holding Ace up. My fingers twitched with the urge to snatch it away.   
“That would be a Handcannon,” I shifted to slowly take it and set it back on it’s pillow as it had its own little place of honor.   
“Doesn’t look like much,” He answered me. Watching as I set it down.   
“You said that about me once,” I pointed out.   
“You proved me wrong,” He shrugged. I just hummed as I looked back to my work.   
“One day, he’ll save your ass and you won’t even believe it.” I told him as I started to put together one of my arrows.   
“The full name of the weapon is ‘Ace of Spades’. He belonged to my mentor, he named it after his Son.” I answered his question. He just grunted before setting down his blaster pistol. Turning and leaving.   
“We will be making landfall in about an hour.” He warned me.   
“No doubt, Greef already has a job lined up.” I told him.


	2. Chapter 1

“We’ll take them,” I moved to take them as Mando sat in silence. Greef was fast to swipe them up.  
“Afraid not, other people need to make their living now,”   
“Maybe they should be a little faster.” I commented off handedly.   
“Is business that slow?” Mando questioned as I leaned back.   
“There is plenty of Business they just don’t want to pay the rates.” He answered him.   
“IS there no work?” I huffed. We needed the credits if we were going to pay for fuel, though I still had no idea what Mando did with all the credits he got. 

I watched as Mando was trampled a second Blurg coming for me. I pulled out my blaster and tried to fire off a few rounds only for it to bite down on my arm. I roared out in pain as it thrashed me. My arm was being shredded at this rate. Pulling my old Guardian knife I slammed it into the flesh just over the mouth. It let go with a roar of pain before it collapsed. I cradled my arm as it burned in pain. I looked up to see Mando already rising. I cradled my arm close as the two talked. Ignoring them as I tried to focus my limited light to slow the bleeding till we were somewhere safe.

I said nothing as I began to push back my cloak and then my armor, not caring that Mando or Kuiil where in the same room. Having to remove the first and second layer of armor to get to the bleeding skin where the teeth had crumpled or got to the skin.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Mando was up grabbing my upper arm, above the bites.   
"We are only now safe," I answered him. Watching him as he examined my arm. I moved to pull out my emergency kit from my bag. He took it from me without preamble. Beginning to tend to my arm. "I can handle it," I grumbled at him. He continued his silence. Grunting I settled letting him work.  
“Doesn’t mean you have to do it alone.” He answered simply. I just grumbled again.   
“What’s the plan?” I asked him. Looking over to the farmer who looked to be getting ready for something.   
“We will be taming the Blurg’s and riding they to the targets location.”   
“Oh yes, train the beasties that tried to kill us, I love that idea.”  
“Didn’t you tell me you used to ride on wolves that rivaled those on Lothal?”   
“Wait, you actually listened to that story, I thought you were high on meds.” I gapped a little. He just shrugged. I shook my head.  
“Those wolves never tried to eat me, Mando.” I huffed. Pulling my arm away gently just as he finished testing the limb. 

I watched as Mando fell off the Blurg again. The female was deftly a piece of work.   
“Why can’t we just take a speeder?” Mando called out to Kuiil. Kuiil just laughed. Calling out the past of his people, and how they had once rode grand beasts.  
“What of your kind,” I looked down to Kuiil. His eyes knowing and also accepting.   
“My people killed out the large creatures, their abilities too powerful for our people to survive.” I now moved to enter the field. Mando attempting to coral the Blurg to try again. I set a hand on his shoulder.   
“Let me try,” I told him softly. He was stiff but he did step back. The Blurg roared in distaste. Watching her I realized. This is the one I stabbed yesterday.  
"Hold," I called out. Words sharp, old habits when commanding the wolves of Saladin.  
"They are not soldiers, Guardian. They do not yet trust your words." Kuiil advised.  
"This isn't easy," I snapped back at him.   
"Not as you try, come at it from a different angle. You are a Hunter, be like your people, adapt." He commanded. Damned Ugnaught. Knowing too much for his own good. The Blurg stepped forward, roaring loudly. Preparing to charge. I reflexively took a step back.   
"She smells your fear," Kuiil spoke. I could see Mando prepping his rifle's electric prod. "Adapt." He called. Well Light was out. Already used what little I had to hurry my healing along a little. Commanding them was out. Another step forward, anger started to cloud into the fear. I growled low, as I had with the Alpha of Saladin's wolves when I had first met them. This time she stepped back. Leading back to a stalemate.  
"Fear will only go so far, and so will anger."  
"Worked pretty well in the past." I yelled back. Looking to glare at him. The Blurg chose that moment to charge. I barely rolled out of the way. Deciding than to jump on. Only to be on the receiving end of several harsh bucks. Till thrown off into the fence. I groaned as I quickly moved to get up. Mando moving to try and grab the reins.   
"Are you not Awoken," Keill questioned me. I snapped my head towards him. "Use your talents." He pushed.  
"I've… never done it before." Now realizing what he meant.  
"You must try," he urged. I looked back at the Blurg which was now throwing Mando again. Sending him right into the water trough. I moved slowly this time. Trying to remember the passing comments of other Awoken I had been around. Slowly I reached out a hand. Reaching to feel more than just my ownself. I felt fear, pain, bewilderment. It was weak, unstable, quick to escape my grasp, but it was enough. A rough hand against rough scales. Looking into its eyes.   
"I ride you now, and offer no more pain." The Awoken tongue strange to my own lips. The Blurg leaned into the touch.  
"Well done," Keill spoke with pride.   
"How did you do that?" Mando spoke. Shifting his rifle to his back.  
"I… I am not sure. It's supposedly a talent of my species." I told him softly. Moving to pet the Blurg.  
"What did you tell it?" He looked to the Blurg.  
"That she had my protection while I was able to ride her."   
"Mind if I hitch a ride?" He questioned me. I glanced up to the saddle.  
"Sure, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. We didn't really have time to spare. At worst I could dismount and run.

Mando said nothing as he watched on the back of the Blurg as I moved over the gaps at a run. It felt good to parcore again. The chasms just enough to get the adrenaline going. While the Ugnaught protested his dismounting he was silent to mine. Though I did eventually climb back into the saddle behind Mando as I began to tire. He said nothing. I patted the female's side. Rewarded with a grumbling coo.  
"You normally move like that?" He spoke after a bit.  
"Used to, not so much any more, and not for as long." I answered him. Remembering the mountains during the Red War. The six almost seven months of isolation. He grunted saying nothing else as we got to the location.


End file.
